1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information warehouse systems, and more particularly to supporting star and snowflake data schemas in order to improve Extract, Transform, Load processing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Enterprises are building increasingly large information warehouses to enable advanced information analytics and to improve the business value of information. The data in the warehouses are loaded via Extract, Transform, Load (ETL) processes, which extract data from a source, transform the data into a suitable form according to particular business needs, and then load the data into the warehouse(s). Establishing a structure for performing an ETL process is time-consuming, and complex, and there is no automated way to identify and handle loading of data into star and snowflake schemas while building ETL jobs. Conventional ETL systems require a user to manually write several dozen jobs for loading data into a typical snowflake schema.